


Sawby Heights

by SilentKnight



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sawby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKnight/pseuds/SilentKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an inside joke--if you don't follow @TheLecterSaw and @Actual_Impala67 on Twitter, you won't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sawby Heights

Finally, after long last, they get together and have sex and don't hate each other afterwards and nobody dies.


End file.
